Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Goddess
by Lady Une1
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has finally met his match, he just never thought it be a woman. she not just any woman she one of the few female pirates in the Caribbean. Please read and review. my summaries always suck.
1. Ch 1

A/N: I DON'T own anything or anyone in the Pirates of the Caribbean. Nope nothings mine. Hope you enjoy the fic.   
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Goddess  
  
By Lady Une  
  
Chapter One  
  
She walked quietly through the large town of Port Royal. The streets bare and every shop closed. She sighed heavily and slipped off her hat and pulled back her long raven black hair, which was littered in golden beads. She repositioned her hat on her head, so it shadowed her deep sea green eyes. Her skin showed the many hours she spent under the heat of the sun, yet still it a golden brown color. She wore a pair of leather boots – that came up to about her knees -, a long black skirt – that had two high slights up the sides and was held in place by a black leather belt with a golden buckle -, and a tight light tan shirt – which had no sleeves and revealed a large portion of her feminine, yet muscular stomach. She also wore a pair of leather straps around her wrists and one around her neck, about a dozen beaded leather bracelets around each wrist, and a black diamond hanging from her neck on a sliver chain. On her belt, around her waist, hung a sword, two pistols, and a couple small daggers. Also hidden within her boots was a pair of daggers and two small pistols.   
  
Her mind wondered as she slipped back to the docks around Port Royal. She watched as a pair of row boats make there way towards the dock at which she stood.   
  
She grinned devilishly as a tall man, with short greasy brown hair, pal skin, and dark blue eyes, slowly pulled himself onto the dock and in front of her. "Well, well, if it ain't The Goddess herself, Kit Turner," he said, as he circled her.  
  
Kit never once lost her devilish grin, "And the infamous, Captain Cobra. What brings ye to Port Royal, Captain?"  
  
He laughed at the grin across her lips. "I'm lookin' fer the Diamond of Darkness. I heard it was here or at least the map was. Ya haven't heard anythin' have ye?"  
  
"Sorry, Captain but I haven't," Kit answered. "But I'll let ye know if I hear somethin'."   
  
"Ye, be sure ye do, Kit," Cobra replied, as the rest of his crew joined him on the dock.   
  
Kit removed her hat and bowed mockingly. She watched as the pirate gang quickly moved into the dark and shadowed town. She sighed and put her hat back on and made sure it was in place before she disappeared feather down the dock and onto the hidden ship she had gotten a ride form. The crew just so happened to be going in the same directions she was going. They were now on their way towards Tortuga, which is exactly were she wanted to be, right now. She gotten all she wanted form Port Royal, and was now ready to get started on her hunt. But she first needed the help of a pirate she hadn't seen in years. She doubted that this pirate would even recognize her, let along remember who she was.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The trip to Tortuga took no more then a day, if that. Kit quietly brought herself above deck and threw a small bag of gold coins at the Captain of the ship. "Thanks for the lift mate," she said, cheerfully as she exited the ship.   
  
The Captain nodded lightly and watched as she disappeared off the ship and into the small town of Tortuga. A town at which was almost like home to Kit, if not for the sea. The town full of drunken sailors and pirates, the streets covered in mud and the only form of light, were ancient oil lamps at which were all half broken.   
  
Kit smiled as she entered the Faithful Bride, which was one of the more popular taverns for pirates and others who were looking for a good place to get into a fight or just get drunk. "Well, look at what we have here, mates," called and older man, who stood behind the bar.   
  
Kit nodded, yet another devilish grin across her lips. "'Ello, Gibbs. I see ye've been doing well," she said, slipping gracefully into a chair next to the bar.   
  
Gibbs nodded, "Aye I have." But, he knowing Kit all to well to know that she wasn't here to just have a friendly little talk. "So, what is it ye need, Kit?" he asked.  
  
Kit laughed lightly at the question. "I was wonderin' if ye could tell me were I could find Jack Sparrow," Kit answered.   
  
Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. "What ye be lookin' fer Jack fer?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Gibbs I'd tell ye, but with all these drunks, I don't think I'd be living anymore," Kit replied. "So, lets just say, I have a bargain he won't want to refuse," she explained lightly fingering the diamond around her neck.   
  
"I see," Gibbs said, understandingly. "Well, in that case, he's over in the far corner, with a couple of lasses," he told Kit, pointing in the direction of Jack.   
  
Kit turned and looked in the direction of Gibbs' finger, sure enough there sat Jack, sorrowed by two women, taking full advantage of Jack's drunken stage. Kit laughed. "Good to see he hasn't changed," she said, looking over her shoulder. "Thanks, Gibbs."   
  
"No problem, Kit, good to see ye again," he told her, as she watched as she crossed the floor towards Jack and his two women friends.   
  
"Well, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," rang Kit's voice as she slowly slipped into the chair across from Jack. She laughed as the two girls each gave her evil glares. "So, lassies, I need to talk to Jack, just fer a minute," Kit told them, as they slowly left.   
  
"Well, what do I owe the honor, love?" Jack asked, he slightly drunk and sober all at the same time.   
  
"Well, Captain Sparrow, ye see I have this bargain for ye," Kit answered.  
  
"And what's that, love?" Jack asked.  
  
Kit laughed. "Drunken idiot," she said, still laughing.  
  
"Hey I know ye," Jack said, recognizing the evil grin and laugh, coming from the girl sitting across from him. "Kit Turner."  
  
"Good boy, Jack," Kit answered sarcastically. "I got to give ye that one, Jack, didn't take ye as long as I thought it would have."  
  
Jack shrugged. "So, love, what this bargain of yers?" Jack asked.  
  
Kit leaned forwards and watched as Jack did so as well. His deep brown eyes locked with her sea green ones. He had shoulder length wavy black hair, which was held back by a red bandanna and his hat. Yet his hair still fell into his face, all because of the golden beads hanging form the front parts of his hair. His hair shadowing his golden brown skin, which was covered in some dirt anyway. Also he had a short beard, at which was braided into two small braids.   
  
"Well, Captain, ye ever heard of the Diamond of Darkness?" Kit replied, she getting on with what she wanted.  
  
"The Diamond of Darkness, no, can't say that I have, love," Jack answered.  
  
Kit smiled, not surprised. "Well, Captain Sparrow, this diamond is supposed ta hold unseen powers and located in the center of the island of Gold," she explained, her voice in a whisper.   
  
"Is that so, and why are ye tellin' me?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"'Cause, is ye can get me there, ye and yer crew can have all the gold yer evil hearts desires," Kit told him, her voice still in a whisper.  
  
Jack leaned back, his eyes still locked with Kit's beautiful sea green eyes. He could tell that they held so many hind secrets, he just couldn't begin to guess what they were and why she was asking for his help. "Well, love, that does sound good, but I still don't understand, what's in it fer ye?"  
  
"If ye can get me there Captain, ye can have all the gold ye want, and believe me when I say there's a hell of a lot. All I want, Captain, is the diamond," Kit answered, with and evil grin. "Listen, I'll give ye and yer crew time to talk about it. Meat me on the docks tomorrow mornin'," she told him, once he didn't answer.  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "I'll see ye tomorrow mornin' then, love."  
  
Kit nodded. "Have lovely night, Captain," she told him, sarcastically. With that she got up and left the tavern, without a word. 


	2. Ch 2

A/N: nope they still Disney's.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Goddess  
  
By Lady Une  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kit sat quietly, on the docks, watching the sun rise and the ships coming in and out of Tortuga. She took a deep breathe as the sea air blow across her face. Everything seemed so peaceful at that moment, the sea so calm and beautiful. Yet she knew it wouldn't last, nothing in the world could ever stay that peaceful. It would soon be last and never return. She sighed, for once in her life she wished she could find peace. But, who was she kidding, she was a pirate, a damn good one at that. She was born a pirate and would die one as well.   
  
Kit laughed lightly at her thoughts and stood, as she pulled herself back to reality. The place at which she hated more then anything in the world, yet she loved it. Everything about reality gave her a rush, life, death.   
  
"Well, good mornin' love," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Aye, good mornin', Captain Sparrow," Kit answered, with her usual evil grin.   
  
"So, about this bargain of yers…" he began, an evil smile of his own across his lips. "…I will take ye ta this Island of Gold. But, we have to make a quick stop in Port Royal, first. Got to pick up a couple old friends," Jack explained.  
  
Kit nodded showing she agreed. "When do we leave, Captain?"   
  
"Soon, love, soon," Jack answered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Again it only took about a day to get to Port Royal. During the trip, Kit was shown to her cabin, which she later discovered was one of the more nicer cabins. Kit was also introduced to the Black Pearl's crew, who she noticed weren't your typical pirates crew. They were nice, well, as nice as a pirate can get.   
  
The ship wasn't what she expected, either. She had heard all these stories of the Black Pearl and how it was a ship from Hell, yet there was nothing on the ship that made it any different form any other pirate ship. Well, except the color. Kit felt very comfortable on this ship, which was something new, for her at least. She was never comfortable on any ship, even ones she knew.   
  
Now, Jack and Kit made there way through the streets of Port Royal, which was alive with people in the streets and in there shops.   
  
Kit laughed lightly to herself as they walked down the streets.  
  
Jack looked over his shoulder at her. "What's so funny, love?" he asked confused.  
  
"Just the people's faces, is all," Kit answered, she still slightly laughing.  
  
Jack simply shock his head and smiled at her. He couldn't explain it, but she wasn't like most pirates, she had something different about her. Yet, he couldn't place a finger on it. She had this loving sense around her, something a pirate never had. Yet, she still was very much your ordinary pirate, she very deadly with any kind of weapon, very smart and could out wit anyone if so needed.   
  
The two walked up to a small house which was right next to a blacksmithing shop. Jack knocked on the door, a grin across his lips. To Kit's surprise, it was a young woman that answered. She looked alight shocked to see the two pirates at her door, but soon recovers. "Well, hello Jack," she said, happily.  
  
Jack nodded and smiled. "'Ello, Elizabeth."  
  
"How have you been?" she asked as she let the two into the house.   
  
"Good and yerself?" Jack answered.   
  
"Fine, fine," Elizabeth replied. "So, who is this young lady, Jack?"  
  
"I'm names, Kit," Kit said, as she removed her hat and smiled lightly.  
  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Kit," Elizabeth said.  
  
"We don't mean to be a bother ye, Elizabeth, is Will around?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, his in the shop," Elizabeth answered, pointing to a door which lead to the blacksmith's shop.  
  
Jack nodded, "Thank ye." He then quietly disappeared into the shop, he followed by Kit.   
  
At the sound of the door opening and closing, young Will Turner quickly put down what he was working on, to see who it was. He smiled once he recognized Jack. "Well, Jack hello, what brings ye here?" Will asked.  
  
Jack smiled. "Well, lad, I be needed some help, with this little trip we be takin'," he began, looking over at Kit, who stood quietly.   
  
"Oh, and who might you be, mi lady?" Will asked, he bowing lightly.  
  
"Someone, not fit for that title," Kit answered. "My name is Kit."  
  
Will laughed at her statement. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Kit. My name is Will Turner."  
  
Kit nearly fell over in shock, yet only Jack seemed to notice. "Aye, ye too," she said with a smile. "Listen, I'm going to go for a little walk, I'll meet ye, later, Captain."  
  
"That wouldn't be the best of ideas," came Elizabeth from behind them.  
  
"And why not?" Kit asked, as she turned to face the young woman.  
  
"Well, I mean you could, but you'd probably get put in jail, 'cause of what you're wearing," Elizabeth answered.   
  
"Aye, she got a point, love," Jack agreed.   
  
Kit shot him an evil glare, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Well, what did ye have in mind?" Kit asked, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"Well…" Elizabeth replied, as she took a hold of Kit's arm and led her back into the house.  
  
Jack turned to Will, who was trying to keep from laughing. "Do I even what ta asks, mate?" Jack asked, he a little worried for the young Kit Turner.  
  
"She'll be fine," Will answered, he still trying to keep from laughing. "If she's a true pirate, she won't like a bit of it. But, you know how Elizabeth is."  
  
Jack grinned, "Well, I say this should be very interesting, mate." With that the two walked back into the house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, let me get this right," Will began, he staring at Jack who sat across the table. "You want me to come with you on some treasure haut? To an island at which very few people have heard of."  
  
Jack smiled. "Aye, mate. What do ye say, just like old times," he told Will.  
  
Will, began to answer, but was cut short as Elizabeth came walking slowly down the stairs. She followed by Kit.  
  
Jack spit out the water he was drinking, once he saw Kit. She wore a beautiful amber dress, her long raven black hair pulled back into a tight French braid, the dirt at which once covered her skin was gone and replaced with make up. Jack stood and walked over to her, "Love is that ye?" he asked.  
  
Kit pulled out one of her daggers and pointed it at his throat. "I swear, ye say another word, Captain, I'll cut yer blood throat open," she hissed, before quickly walking passed him.   
  
"Aye that her," Jack laughed. "Elizabeth, what ye do ta the poor girl?"  
  
"I simply cleaned her up a bit, and if your not careful, Captain, your next," Elizabeth shot, she too walking passed him and next to Kit, who looked like she was about ready to kill something.  
  
"I'll meet ye later, Captain," Kit said through her teeth, before she disappeared out the door.  
  
"She's wouldn't kill anyone, would she?" Will asked, as Elizabeth sat down next to him.  
  
"Who, Kit?" Jack asked, knowing that's very well who he meant. "Not until someone makes her mad, mate," he said with a smile. "Not to worry, I'll go get her. Give you and Elizabeth time to discuss what we were talkin' about." With that Jack jumped out of his seat and quickly ran after Kit, who was some ways ahead. "Bloody hell, the woman walks fast," Jack said to himself.  
  
  
  
Kit walked as quickly as she could through the crowd of people. "Damn these dresses," she whispered to herself as she made her way towards the docks. Yet she was quickly stopped, by a couple officers.   
  
"Um, excuse me, Miss, but you can't go that way," one said.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but you see, gentlemen, I was supposed to meet someone here," Kit replied, in her sweetest voice, well sort of speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss but we can not let you pass," the other officer stated again.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"  
  
The two officers and Kit turned to face the man who spoke. Kit gasped lightly and found herself locked in his eyes.   
  
"Well, Commodore, this young lady says she is to meet someone."  
  
"And she is, she is here to meet me," replied to Commodore, as he gently took hold of Kit's arm and pulled her away form the other officers. He slowly pulled her into a corner and pushed her up against the wall. "What in bloody hell are you doing around here?" he snapped, though his voice in a whisper.  
  
"Well, Commodore Norrington, how nice to see you again," Kit hissed, throwing his hand off her arm.   
  
"What do you want Kit?" Norrington snapped again.  
  
"My son, Norrington, were is my son?" Kit hissed, she pushing herself away from the wall and into the Commodore's face.  
  
"He's with your mother," replied Norrington.  
  
"Good, now you can take me too them," Kit said, as she slid her arm into his and pulled her back out into the streets of Port Royal. 


	3. Ch 3

A/N: Nope, still don't own them.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Goddess  
  
By: Lady Une  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jack wasn't really sure how it happened, but Kit, her five year old son, and him were now on their way back to the Turner's house. It was dark and the young five year old, asleep in Kit's arms. "Ye have a son?" Jack asked for the hundredth time sense they had left Kit's mother house.  
  
The young boy had short black hair, much like his mother's and his eyes a golden brown, which he had gotten from his father.   
  
Kit sighed and rolled her eyes as Jack repeated the question yet again. "Aye, Captain, I have a son."  
  
"Who's the father?" he asked.  
  
"Some drunken pirate, who has no idea he's a father," Kit answered, not looking at him.  
  
Jack became quiet at both her answer and the fact that they had yet again reached the Turner's house. Will met them at the door and quickly let them in. Elizabeth helped Kit lay her son on their sofa and took her back upstairs to change.  
  
"How old is your son?" Elizabeth asked, after a long period of silence.  
  
"Five," Kit answered, as she slowly took her hair out of the braid.   
  
Elizabeth looked at Kit and noticed something she hadn't before she had an angel tattooed across the top of her back. Only this angel had long black hair, black eyes, black wings – which were torn and bleeding -, and she on her knees, her arms, legs, and wings wrapped in chains. She wore a short black dress which was also torn. "If you don't mind me asking, what does your tattoo symbolize?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Kit looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth and smiled lightly. "Fallen Angel, Angel of Hell, or better yet The Black Goddess," Kit answered, as she turned to face Elizabeth. "It goes along with this one," she said, pointing to her leg. Where yet another tattoo lay, this one the same girl as the other, only this one leaning against a large scythe. Her wings lay at her sides, they still torn bleeding, and her arms, legs, and wings still covered in chains.   
  
"So, you are a pirate, the Black Goddess," Elizabeth said, in a bit of shock.  
  
Kit laughed lightly at her shock. "Aye, I am a pirate, and the Black Goddess," Kit said, as she slipped her boots back on, and covering the tattoo on her leg. She then replaced her weapons in both her boots and around her waist, then grabbed her hat. Kit then quietly made her way back downstairs.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and followed Kit down the stairs were they joined back up with the boys. Elizabeth again sat next to her husband and Kit walked over the check on her son. Seeing that he was still asleep, she joined the group at the table.   
  
"You know, Kit, I never did get you full name," Will said, once she sat down.  
  
Kit grinned at his statement and looked over at Jack, who just shrugged. "Before, I tell you my full name, Mr. Turner, what is your answer? Will you and your wife be joining us on this trip?" She asked.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, and back at Kit and Jack. "Aye, we will be," Will answered.  
  
"Good," Kit said, as she and Jack stood. Kit replaced her hat, so it shadowed her eyes.   
  
"We'll meet ye on the docks, tomorrow mornin' then, mate," Jack said, as he turned to walk out the door, but stopped as he watched Kit walk back over and pick up her son.  
  
She then turned back to Will and Elizabeth. "I'm name is Kit Turner. My father the same a yers, Bootstrap Bill, my mother a pirate who now lives here in Port Royal," she told them. "I will be happy to explain everything later, now isn't the time." With that she turned and walked out the door.  
  
Jack nodded. "Good night, then, mate," he said, before closing the door.   
  
The two walked back to the docks in silence, once they got back to the Pearl, Kit took, her son down to her cabin, she then made her way back up on deck, knowing that sleep wasn't going to find her. The upper deck was completely empty, the crew was below, ether asleep or getting themselves drunk. She sighed, and took a deep breathe. The sea air was so fresh and the light breeze that blew across her face was really relaxing.   
  
"What's his name?" came Jack's voice form behind her.   
  
Kit spun around, his voice was different, it was serious, something she wasn't used to. "Who?" she asked.  
  
"Yer, son," Jack answered.  
  
Kit sighed and turned back to the sea. "Jacob," Kit told him.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"His five, Jack. Why so curious?" Kit asked, as she again turned to face him.  
  
Jack simply shrugged. "Don't know," he answered. He couldn't explain it, be he felt like Kit wasn't telling him something. Something she wanted to tell him was couldn't. "Kit, is there something yer not tellin' me?" he asked.  
  
Kit looked at him like he had gone crazy. "No, Jack. Why?"  
  
He shrugged again and turned to face the ocean.   
  
"Jack…." Kit began, but trailed off, not knowing how to say what she wanted too.   
  
"We've got a big trip ahead of us, tomorrow; I'm goin' ta get some sleep. I think ye should do the same," Jack said, lightly, not wishing to push there conversation any farther.   
  
Kit nodded, "Aye, Captain." She watched as he disappeared into his cabin, then she turned back to the ocean.  
  
"You know you should tell him, Kit," came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Kit jumped lightly and turned to find Gibbs standing behind her. The man had been the closest thing she ever had to a father. He the only person, besides her mother, that really helped her through her pregnancy. He the only person, that she really trusted with her life and her many secrets. He the only person who knew the man who fathered Kit's child. "Aye, Gibbs, I will tell him, but not now. Now's, not the time," Kit sighed.  
  
Gibbs nodded, he understood. "Alright, Kit. Its yer secret to tell, child, but don't keep hidin' it. For if ye do, it will not only tare ye apart, but the Captain as well."  
  
"I know, Gibbs. I know, but it's been tarring me apart from over five years now, there isn't much more damage it could make," she told him.  
  
Gibbs simply smiled. "Aye, child. Now go now, to bed," he replied, as he gently pushed her down the stairs and into her cabin.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: thank you for the reviews, I really hope you are enjoying the story. Don't worry it gets better, as it goes. The father of Kit's son will come out, and many more little twists. I'm a very twisted person, so yes. Hope you are enjoying it, if not, I'm sorry. I'll keep trying. Later….. 


End file.
